When The Twins Fell In Love
by GremlinGirl
Summary: Kaoru loves Hikaru. But, not like his brother. When he tries to tell him, a misunderstanding leaves Hikaru believing Kaoru and Haruhi are together. Now, a plan is formed. It's Mission: Make Hikaru Jealous. Can Kaoru and Haruhi work together to make sure that the twins end up together? Or will their plan end in disaster for the distraught older twin?
1. The Confession

**Okay, so new story! Yay! This idea has been in my noggin for far too long. So, I finally decided to write it. I don't really have any serious warnings except that this is Twincest, so if you don't like that than leave. I don't want to hear it from anyone, kay? Anyway, y'all enjoy it. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and never will.**

* * *

The day was splendid. Girls had filed in constantly during the club's hours. Now, all the hosts were exhausted and just relaxing in the music room. All except for two.

"Where's Kaoru?" Hikaru suddenly asked. He had dozed off on the couch and awoken to find his twin missing. His eyes were wide, slightly worried. He usually knew exactly where his younger counterpart was at all times. Not knowing made him uneasy.

"Don't worry. He walked out to the balcony a few minutes ago with Haruhi." Kyoya said. He never even looked up from the writings in his notebook. It seemed to everyone that he never even put it down.

Hikaru frowned for a second. It wasn't like his brother to walk off without him like that. Then he just shrugged it off and dozed off again.

Kaoru stood out on the balcony leaning against the small railing. He scowled down at the ground below him, obviously not in a good mood. Haruhi walked up and stood beside him. He ignored her for a few moments. Then she turned and looked up at him with those all-knowing, big, brown eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me what's been going on with you or do I have to force it out of you?" she asked. Kaoru clenched his hands into fists and looked away from her. How did she always figure these things out? It wasn't that obvious if no one else had. Especially Hikaru.

"It's nothing." he lied. "I'm fine. You should go rest up before we all go home. You'll need all your energy for keeping up your 'I'm a boy' charade tomorrow." Kaoru tried to sound like his normal teasing, devilish self but his voice came out flat and dull. Just like his mood.

"I know you're lying Kaoru. Look, I'm your friend, so I want to help." she said.

Kaoru sighed and thought for a second. If anyone cared enough to listen, it would be someone in the club. And even though she appeared apathetic most of the time, he knew Haruhi really did care about her new found friends. After a few moments, he turned back to her.

"It's about a certain person." the youngest twin whispered. "I like this person. No, it's more than that. I love them, but I don't think they feel the same way."

"Well, who is it?" Haruhi asked.

"I can't tell you that!" Kaoru said rather loudly.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell anyone. Not even him. No one would understand."

Kaoru turned away and looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set and once blue expanse was stained orange and pink. Surprisingly, Kaoru felt a few hot tears prick at his eyes, but he blinked them away before they could spill over his cheeks.

Haruhi patted his arm gently, gaining his attention. "I think I know who it is." she said. "It's not an act for you anymore is it? You've fallen in love with him, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kaoru said quickly, his voice starting to shake from nerves.

"It's Hikaru." the other said. "Don't lie to me. I know that's who it is."

Kaoru looked around then back at her. "And you're not… disgusted by it?"

"No, I'm fine with it. If he's who makes you happy, then you should be together."

"I wish Hikaru felt the same way." the disheartened twin said, looking down.

"Have you told him?"

"No. I can't tell him. What if he hates me for it?"

"He won't hate you."

Kaoru sighed and looked away again. "Haruhi, I don't think he's even gay. What's he honestly going to think of me if I tell him? Besides, I think he's got his eyes on you."

"Me?" she looked flabbergasted. "I'm not interested in him. I'm not interested in anybody."

"That doesn't matter."

"Kaoru, you should tell him how you feel. If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You have to take some risks for true love."

He let her words sink in for a few moments. When he finally looked up again, she was walking back into the room. He followed her slowly, and saw that everyone else was preparing to leave. Hikaru walked over and slung his arm over the younger's shoulders.

"Getting a bit of fresh air, Kaoru?" he asked.

He nodded, falling into their normal routine. "Are we going home now?" he asked lightly.

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Me too." Kaoru agreed. He glanced over at everyone, until his eyes rested on Haruhi for a moment. A moment of silent communication passed between them. She nodded at him encouragingly, then walked out the door of the music room.

Kaoru looked over at his brother for a moment. Without another word, the two stepped away from each other and started walking to the door. They were completely in synch, as always. It had always been like this for them. Almost like they could read each other's minds.

Except for now. Kaoru desperately thought at his brother, trying to get the message through. _I love you! More than anything else! Please hear me on this! _

But Hikaru showed no reaction to his thoughts, so Kaoru just continued to walk with his brother. Slowly he reached over and grabbed his twin's hand and held onto it tightly. There was no reaction to this either, however. It was a normal occurrence to show this sort of affection towards each other.

_I'll tell him tonight. Once we've showered and gone to bed, I'll go to sleep with him like normal and just tell him honestly how I feel. It can't be that difficult. That's what I'll do._

He soon found himself trying to convince himself that was a good idea. Even as the two boys sat down in the back of their usual limo. He stayed relatively silent, worrying over what he was going to do when they arrived at home.

Hikaru noticed his brother's somewhat strange behavior, but he chose not to comment on it. Instead, he simply sat there pondering his brother's actions. Had something happened between him and Haruhi? Yes, that must be it. As he thought about this, a strange sensation of jealousy came over him. His brother was his! Not anyone else's.

He glanced over at his brother. He was nervously chewing on his bottom lip, his hands gripping at the car seat. He did this every time he wanted to tell Hikaru something. He frowned and looked down at the floor of the car. This was the first time, Hikaru could remember sitting in awkward silence with his brother. When the car stopped in front of their large mansion, he quickly got out and ran into the house, leaving his brother still sitting in the limo.

The older twin ran up to his bedroom. He stared at the wall for a minute, then he turned and walked into their large shared bathroom. He stripped, throwing his clothes down the hamper and stepped into the shower. He turned the water up as hot as it could go and stood under the spray waiting for it to heat up. Even after the water scorched his skin, he didn't move or turn it down.

_Kaoru and Haruhi? Together? It can't be! I mean, Kaoru is gay. I'm fairly certain. He's always seemed to favor guys. I don't know anymore. It seems ever since we've joined the Host Club, we've drifted apart. I love my brother, though. I don't want to lose him to some girl. But, he'll still be my brother. I wouldn't lose him. Why am I so angry at him for liking her? I don't even have proof!_

Hikaru turned off the water and dried off quickly. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. His twin was sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head rested on his knees. Kaoru lifted his head and watched him with his golden eyes, exact copies of Hikaru's own. He looked away and went to their dresser to change into his pajamas. Kaoru was already dressed for bed. Hikaru changed in front of his brother, as always, then climbed into bed beside him. Kaoru flipped the lamp off and curled up beside his brother.

"Hikaru?" the younger twin said quietly.

"Hmmn?" Hikaru asked, eyes closed, almost asleep.

"I need to tell you something." he continued.

Hikaru's eyes snapped open. "What's that?"

"I… I…" Kaoru bit his lip, obviously unable to continue.

"Is it about what you and Haruhi talked about today?" Hikaru found himself asking.

Kaoru looked at him in shock. "Yes, how do you know about that?"

"It's not that difficult to figure out."

"So, you know then?" Kaoru looked away.

"Yes, I think I've figured it out." Hikaru turned away so Kaoru couldn't see the heartbroken look on his face. He didn't really know why the confirmation of a relationship between his brother and Haruhi hurt him so much, but it did. And he didn't want to have to explain that to his twin.

He felt his brother move closer against his back. "I'm so sorry, Hika…" he muttered.

"Don't be!" Hikaru shouted, suddenly sitting up. "I don't care if you want to be with her! That's fine! Just leave me out of it."

Kaoru looked up at him in shock. "That's not-" he started.

"I'm going to sleep alone tonight." Hikaru cut him off. He stood up and walked away to the other bed. He laid down and buried his face in a pillow.

For the first time in years, the twins slept in two separate beds, after having their first real fight.

* * *

**Review, please?**


	2. The Plan

**So, I know this is fast, but I didn't want to wait if I already had it done. I put in a separation between the point of views so there's no confusion. If you want me to do that to the other chapter too, just leave a review and I will. But this story is going to keep switching from Hikaru to Kaoru and back so I thought I should stop the confusion. Anyway, I don't OHSHC and never will. Enjoy, y'all.**

* * *

**-Kaoru's POV-**

Kaoru laid in bed, simply listening to his brother's even breathing from across the room. He felt a few tears slide down his face. How had he let this get so out of control? This was the exact opposite of how he had wanted this night to end. It seemed his brother was slipping farther and farther away.

All he had wanted was to tell his brother that he was in love with him. Now, he believed that he was with Haruhi. Hikaru knew he was gay! He would never go for a girl. Or did he… The more the twins let the world into their relationship the farther apart they split.

_I don't know what to do. I can try to explain to him that this is all a misunderstanding. But Hika's just so stubborn! And jealous… That's it!_

Kaoru sat up in bed. He had the perfect plan. Hikaru had always been the jealous type. That's why he was so upset now. All Kaoru had to do was play this up more and make him believe that they were really in love. He would also have to convince Haruhi to go along with his plan. He wiped the tears from his eyes and laid back down. This plan could work, he knew. At least he hoped it would.

**-Hikaru's POV-**

Hikaru woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower running. He sat up in bed and listened for a few moments. "Kaoru…" he whispered.

_Oh, what did I do? I was so cruel to him last night. I should just accept it. If he's happy, I'm happy. Right?_

Hikaru had fallen into his thoughts until he felt and hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Kaoru's face. He was already fully dressed in his uniform, ready to leave. "Hey Hika… You should get dressed. We need to get to school."

"Right." Hikaru said and stood up. He walked around his brother and pulled his uniform out of the closet. Then, he changed quickly and looked over to see his brother leaving the room.

"Kaoru, wait a second." He quickly caught up with the younger boy and matched his steps with his. "I want to say, I'm sorry for how I acted last night. It just surprised me, that's all."

"It's okay Hikaru. I was afraid to tell you. I don't want this to come between us."

"And it won't. If you're happy with her, then I'm happy for you."

The words felt like acid in his mouth, but he smiled anyway to cover up his disgust. Kaoru grabbed his hand, and Hikaru squeezed it tightly almost as if he was holding onto a life line and would never let go.

Several minutes later, the two walked into their classroom, exactly like this. Hikaru noticed how Kaoru's face brightened a bit when Haruhi entered his sight. He ripped his hand away from his twin's and rushed over to her. She looked up at him, with a small smile on her face. Kaoru grabbed her arm and led her to the back corner of the classroom. Hikaru turned his back on the happy couple and sat down. He couldn't stand to see any more.

**-Kaoru's POV-**

"Well, I sorta botched up my plan." Kaoru admitted to the confused Haruhi. She looked around him at the depressed looking Hikaru sitting at his desk.

"Did you tell him?" she asked.

"I tried, but somehow it all got mixed up and now he thinks you and me are together." Kaoru sighed quietly. "Please, I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"You know Hikaru. He gets very jealous about things. If I can make him feel like I don't care about him anymore, by 'dating' you, then he might start to feel the same way about me. I mean, we're twins. We have to have some of the same feelings, right? I don't know. Maybe it's just blind hope, but it's worth a try. And everyone else at school can just believe we're gay. Well, I am gay, but… You know what I mean!" Kaoru had turned a very bright shade of red during his monologue, thanks to the incredulous look he was receiving from Haruhi.

"I see. So basically, you want me to be your 'boyfriend' in front of the school?" she asked.

"And 'girlfriend' in front of Hikaru." the other confirmed.

"Fine. I guess I'll do it. I don't see who it could hurt."

"But, no one can know about this. Not even the other hosts. Everyone has to think it's real."

"I can do that."

She smiled at him and he sighed in relief. "Thank you Haruhi."

The two nodded at each other then looked back at their classmates. Every girl in the class was staring at them. They froze. A few had looks of confusion on their faces, others were just smiling like the fan girls they were. Kaoru looked down at Haruhi before giving her an apologetic look. She responded with a raise of her eyebrows.

Kaoru suddenly warped his face into a smirk and wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist. There were a few gasps from the onlookers as he drew the other close against him and pressed their lips together. Haruhi immediately caught on and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**-Hikaru's POV-**

Hikaru turned just in time to see his twin kissing Haruhi full on the lips. His face turned down in a shocked and dejected expression. A few of the other girls glanced at his heartbroken expression and almost fainted. Kaoru however was wrapped up in his own little world.

_They're moving that fast? I didn't think. I should walk over there and just grab him, but I can't. Why do I want to? I don't. I do. I can't take this anymore!_

The confused twin stood up and quickly ran from the room. He heard a few gasps behind him, but he kept running. He ran until he found himself outside the school. His breathing increased, and he wiped his hand across his eyes. Then, he stared down at the wetness on his palm. He was crying? No, he couldn't be. He didn't cry. That was Kaoru's job.

He blinked the tears out of his eyes and slowly turned to go back into the school. He couldn't let this get to him so easily. Why did he care anyway? If Kaoru was happy, then he was happy. But no matter what he did, he couldn't quite convince himself of this.

* * *

**Reviews? Anybody? **


	3. The Doubts

**So, short chapter. Just a little bit of exploration into Hikaru's feelings and doubts. Enjoy it. I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

"Well, this puts an end to our 'brotherly love' package." Kyoya said. He looked over at the couple sitting on the couch. Kaoru tightened his hold on Haruhi's hand. "That's a shame. It's one of our most popular. Oh well, I suppose with your little display of affection earlier, and all the gossips in this school, it can't be helped." His gaze drifted over to Hikaru, who was sitting in a chair by himself.

"I can't believe this!" Tamaki shouted, popping up behind the couch. The blonde Host Club King was very upset by the announcement of Haruhi's relationship with Kaoru. "Haruhi, how could you date this pervert without Daddy's permission!?"

"You're not my dad and I don't need your permission to date!" she shouted back.

"Haruhi!" the blonde whined loudly. Another verbal rebuke from the short brunette sent him pouting in the corner. Everyone else gave him one last look before going back to the original conversation.

"I think they look adorable together!" Honey chimed in. He hugged his little bunny toy with one arm and grabbed onto Mori with the other. His tall companion nodded in agreement.

"Cute or not, we need to find some way to work this to our advantage." Kyoya said.

"Wait a minute!" Haruhi interrupted. "Our relationship isn't for public display!"

"If it's that big of a deal me and Hikaru could just keep up our little charade." Kaoru added.

His tone of voice was like a tear in Hikaru's heart. He said it like the thought of it actually made him sick. It pained him so much and he couldn't even explain why. Through this however, he kept a smirk on his face and shook his head. "No, everyone knows now. Besides, I wouldn't want Haruhi to get jealous or anything." Kaoru smiled at him for half a second, then turned his eyes back to the girl at his side.

Hikaru's eyes focused on their hands, intertwined. The rest of the hosts started talking, but Hikaru remained silent, simply watching. Jealousy wormed its way into his mind. He should be in Haruhi's seat, holding his brother's hand like that! It's always been like that! Why did things have to change?

_I'm starting to think like Kaoru._ _That can never be a good thing. He just looks so happy right now. I can't say anything. I shouldn't say anything. Why do I want to stop this? He finally found someone! That's a good thing. I'm happy for him. But, why do I feel so jealous. Why do I want to be Haruhi right now? No, I don't want to be her. I want him to look at me like that. Like he used to when we were pretending for the club. But, that's so wrong. I can't want that with my twin. Why do I feel this way._

"Hey, Hikaru." the voice of his brother pulled him from his thoughts. "Are you alright? You look really pale." Everyone had gone silent and was staring at him apprehensively.

The teenager's eyes looked at everyone in the room in turn before focusing on his brother again. "No, I'm fine. We should be getting home." He stood up as his eyes went back to Haruhi's and Kaoru's hands. He waited for his brother to stand with him for a few moments. "Well, are you coming or not, Kaoru?"

"No, actually, I'm going to Haruhi's house tonight. Tell mom and dad I went to spend the night with a friend if they ask. I might be home later, but I don't know." Kaoru said, without even looking at him.

Hikaru simply stared at him for a moment before nodding a bit. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye." Kaoru said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

It felt like a bullet shot straight through the eldest twin's heart. He slowly turned and walked towards the door. He couldn't even explain the mix of emotions inside him. Anger. Hurt. Jealousy. Sadness. Fear? What was he afraid of? Losing his brother. That had to be it. But, he would always have him. They were brothers. No girl or guy could ever break a blood tie like that. But still, he felt like he'd torn a piece of his heart away and left it behind on that couch with his twin brother.

**Kaoru's POV**

"So do you think he bought it?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru looked up from his spot on the Fujioka's floor. Haruhi stood in the small doorway with a tray of tea. She set it down on the small table and seated herself beside the other. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, actually. I think he did. He turned really pale at that one point." Kaoru picked up one of the cups and stared down into the tea. "I don't know for sure what's going through his head, though. I usually know exactly what he's thinking. And him, me. But lately, it seems we've just drifted too far apart to tell anymore."

Haruhi patted his arm sympathetically. "I'm sure it'll all work out how it's supposed to."

Kaoru looked up and smiled. "So do you think your dad will really let me stay here tonight, and probably other nights also? I have my doubts by the way he treated Tamaki the first time we met."

"If we explain the situation to him, he'll understand." Haruhi said confidently. "And don't worry. He can be trusted with the secret."

"Good." Kaoru said. He took a small sip of the tea and frowned slightly.

"Kaoru, don't worry." she told him. "You're going to make yourself sick if you keep up like this. Just think about something else tonight."

Kaoru smiled again. Even apathetic little Haruhi cared when it came right down to it. It made him feel slightly better to know he wasn't completely alone in the fight to win his brother's heart. His thoughts turned confused again when he looked into that really hard. Did he even have the right to try this? Wasn't this some kind of moral issue? Was there even the slightest amount of hope that he could pull it off?

* * *

**Review guys! Support keeps me writing. So leave a short note before you leave. Please. **


	4. The Misunderstandings

**So, here's another one. I hope y'all enjoy it. Please, let me know what you think about it so far. I love getting feedback. Anyway, I don't own OHSHC and I never will.**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Kaoru stretched his stiff muscles as he walked down the hallway beside Haruhi. The hard floor had not been kind to him, being used to an oversized fluffy bed. He yawned, having barley slept at all. Haruhi looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad." she said exasperatingly. "I told you to take the couch, but no…"

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't have a fully furnished guest bedroom." Kaoru said.

"At least I didn't wake up the entire building with my screams last night!"

"You promised to say anything about that!" Kaoru blushed at the mention of the nightmare he'd had. He usually had those horrible nightmares if he didn't sleep with Hikaru.

The two both crossed their arms and looked away from each other. Staying overnight together had just proven to be difficult on their nerves. Even so, when Kaoru looked up and saw Hikaru standing at the end of the hall with Tamaki, he quickly reached over to grab Haruhi's hand. He squeezed it lightly to get her attention. She took the signal and took a step closer to him. Hikaru's eyes rose to meet his twin's. Kaoru barley even smiled at him, and the two continued walking past their fellow hosts and into the classroom.

They sat beside each other, ignoring the giggles and stares from the girls around them. "Hey, Haruhi? Can I borrow a pencil?" Kaoru asked. She slipped him one and smiled a bit. Just for show, he leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. Then, his attention was caught when Hikaru settled into his seat noisily. Their eyes met again and Hikaru looked away, faintly blushing. This surprised Kaoru a bit.

_Was that a blush? No, it couldn't be. Hikaru barely ever blushes. Ever. That's me. He seems a bit uneasy today. Maybe something happened last night. Maybe I should ask him what's wrong. Would now be the right time to ask? I don't know. I might never get another minute of alone time with him until me and Haruhi decide to end this charade. When will that be? If it doesn't work, at what point do we call it quits?_

He was dragged from his thought by Haruhi saying, "Sorry about my dad getting upset with you last night. I guess you can't stay the night anymore."

He noticed she said it just loud enough for Hikaru to hear it. He turned his back to his twin completely and smiled. "That's okay, Haruhi. We'll just have to figure out how to spend more time together a different way, won't we?"

She nodded and glanced to the front of the room as the class was called to order. The rest of the day dragged on with Kaoru barely able to stay up to listen to the lessons. If it wasn't for Haruhi's constant nudging, he would've already fallen asleep. He didn't know whether to thank her, or hit her.

Finally, the two dragged themselves to music room three to get ready to open the host club for business that day. Though irritable at each other, the two managed to act like they liked the other for most of the day. Eventually, Kaoru just fell asleep on the couch, and Haruhi simply sat beside him with his head in her lap. All their fan girls though that this was just adorable so Kyoya didn't get too angry with them.

Finally, Kaoru dragged himself out to the Hitachiin's awaiting limo with his brother. He sat in the seat with his head leaning back against the headrest, eyes starting to slip closed again. His eyes popped open, however, when he felt his brother's hand rest on top of his. He looked down to where his brother was intertwining their fingers together.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked. "You seem out of it today?"

At first, Kaoru thought he should just enjoy the moment of closeness to his brother. Then, he realized he had to keep up the 'in love with Haruhi' act even when they weren't together. So, with a mental sigh, he pulled his hand out of his brother's grip and crossed his arms.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." he answered. His eyes shifted over to stare at his brother from the corner of his eyes. Hikaru was staring down at the place their hands used to be, looking a bit surprised. "I didn't do a lot of sleeping last night, if you know what I mean." The older twin's eyes shot up to lock with Kaoru's at those words. If surprised before, now he was completely shocked.

"You're moving pretty fast with her, don't you think?" Hikaru asked.

"Not really." Kaoru answered, turning to look out the window. "I mean, I love her. I've known that for a long time. So why shouldn't we be together right now?"

"Well, I guess I understand that. But, I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Kaoru flinched a bit. "Yeah, I know." he managed to whisper.

_Yeah, you love me. I know, Hikaru. But you don't love me the way I want you to love me. You probably never will. How is it that I could even hope for you to love me that way. _

In that instant, Kaoru just wanted to throw himself into his brother's arms and cry his heart out, to just tell him his true feelings, and accept whatever reaction his brother would have. Probably disgust, disdain, hate… But at least it would be out in the open. As he was about to turn back to his twin, the limo came to a stop and instead he quickly opened the door and shot out of the backseat like a bullet.

**Hikaru's POV**

Hikaru watched as his brother ran from the car to the door of the mansion. He felt his eyes go fuzzy as he disappeared inside. He clenched his eyes shut to make sure he didn't cry. He couldn't cry. He didn't cry, ever. He was supposed to be strong for Kaoru. But now it seemed Kaoru didn't even need him anymore. He had Haruhi now.

_We used to be so close. Why have we drifted so far apart? It's because of Haruhi, not that I blame her. But if she weren't here now, Kaoru and I would still be together. No, what am I saying. We were never together like that! I'm talking about the act at the club. Yeah… We had to stop the package, and it's harder with just me. But, he seems happy. I least, I think he does. I can't seem to get a good read on what he's thinking like I used to. We used to be so in synch. What happened to that? I miss him! I want him to hold my hand again, and blush when we get closer… What am I saying? I must be going mad! Yeah, that's it… _

"Master?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up again to see the driver looking at him curiously. "Aren't you going to go into the house, sir?"

Hikaru nodded and quickly scooted out of the limo. He walked up to the house and walked inside the house. He slowly ascended the stairs to their bedroom.

_I'm going crazy. I should just tell him about all these doubts I'm having. He would understand, right? We're twins. He might be feeling the same way. Maybe he's already deciphered all of this confusing mess and could help me out. It's so sill of me to muddle through this alone when I have the best twin brother in the world to help me out. He loves me, I know that. And I love him. We're brothers. We have to stick together. No girl could ever change that! I'm just paranoid. I'll explain it all to him right now._

He walked in and immediately looked around for Kaoru who was nowhere to be seen. He listened for a minute and heard the shower running.

_Well, he might take forever in there. I might as well just go to sleep and tell him everything tomorrow. It's the weekend after all, so we'll be here by ourselves all day. I'm tired anyway, and I know he is too. So, now really isn't the time for deep emotional discussions._

With a sigh, he started undressing and dropped his clothes in a heap on the floor. He never was as considerate of the help as Kaoru was. He slipped into bed and settled in. Within a few minutes he found himself nodding off. Soon, he was sleeping with doubtful dreams running through his mind.

**Kaoru's POV**

Kaoru sat on the floor of the shower, quietly crying with the water washing over him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. The younger twin bit into his lip to keep from crying loudly enough to alert Hikaru. Who had he been fooling? Hikaru would never want to be with him. It was childish to think so.

_I should just abandon this whole charade. It's not going to get me anywhere. I really should just tell him. He'll understand. He might hate me for it though. I don't think I could deal with that. _

As the water started to get cold, Kaoru stood up and turned it off. Then he quickly dried off and threw on his pajamas. Walking into the bedroom, he saw Hikaru already curled up and sleeping in the bed. Sighing a bit, he made his way to the other bed and laid down there. Hikaru probably didn't want to sleep with him anyway. The exhausted boy soon fell into a disturbed slumber, filled with nightmares of being left alone to face the world without his brother.

Only a few hours later, Kaoru awoke a scream ripping from his throat. He tried to muffle the sound into his pillow to keep from waking Hikaru. However, he suddenly felt two arms wrap around him in a comforting embrace. He turned around and hugged his twin's familiar body tightly.

"Kaoru, it's okay. Don't worry. What's wrong? Are you having a nightmare again? It's okay now." the older boy whispered comfortingly. This was something that had become routine for the two boys.

"Hika… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Kaoru whispered.

"Don't worry. I was already up anyway."

Kaoru simply moved slightly closer to his brother in the large bed. He hated the fact that it had been two whole night that they hadn't slept together. Two night wasn't that long, but it was like an eternity to the love struck twin. He let his thought run away with him again, as he was enveloped in the comfort he felt whenever Hikaru held him like this.

_He's so close… I love being this close to him. It's so safe like this. And he's so warm… I need to tell him. I love him more than anything in the world. I have to let him know before he's too far gone. I have to take the risk, don't I? I should. Right now._

"Hikaru." he said, looking up into his twin's golden eyes, exact copies of his own. "I love you…" he whispered, voice dropping to where it could barely be heard even with the other being mere inches from him. Hikaru just blinked at him for a moment, causing Kaoru to hold his breath.

Finally, the older smiled. "I know. I love you too."

Kaoru looked down and shook his head. He knew exactly what his brother meant. He loved him, like any older brother would love their younger twin. Of course, what else should he expect? Telling him, explaining, wasn't going to be easy.

Kaoru felt the change in Hikaru's breathing and looked up to see him asleep again. Sighing quietly, he turned over and closed his eyes to sleep again. As he was slipping into unconsciousness, he felt Hikaru's arm wrap around his waist and pull him back against him. He felt himself softly smiling as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Reviews, please?**


	5. The Jealousy

**Here's the next chapter. I really hope y'all like it. I worked really hard on it. This really focuses in on Hikaru trying to sort through his feelings. So, I hope you like it. Remember, I don't own OHSHC and never will.**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

Hikaru woke up the next morning and looked around for his twin. He wasn't beside him in bed, or in the bathroom. Confused, he dressed and walked downstairs to the family's large dining room which was set up for a lavish breakfast. Kaoru wasn't there either. With a confused sigh, the older Hitachiin twin sat down at the large table. He was immediately served by the help. He looked over to one of the maids and asked, "Do you know where my brother is?"

"He already left, sir." she answered. "He said something having about plans with his girlfriend and he wouldn't be back until late tonight." Hikaru dismissed her and stared down at the food on his plate. His stomach turned and he simply pushed it away. He felt slightly abandoned.

The teenager stood and started walking towards the front door. He had seriously wanted to talk to Kaoru today, but he wasn't there. He opened the front door, a small hope that the limo would be outside waiting for him to join his brother. Of course, they wasn't a limo and his twin was already long gone to who knew where.

He trudged back inside and started climbing the stairs up to his room. He had nothing to do today, besides his foreign language homework which wasn't all that important at the present moment. He looked around his suddenly boring room, and sighed. He missed his brother. They always spent Saturdays together. Until that Haruhi got in the way.

_I wanted to talk to him, too. Now, I might not get the chance! They're moving way too fast. Either one of them could get hurt by this and I can't stand to that happen. Not to Haruhi. Not to Kaoru. Especially not to Kaoru. But what can I do to stop this without hurting him? This is too complicated! _

Hikaru plopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He felt a tug at his heart. He knew that it wasn't supposed to be this way. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. The older twin finally relented and walked to the desks at the other side of the room. He took out the homework that was due and started working on it. The questions on the page couldn't seem to hold his concentration, however, and he found his mind wandering again.

_I should just stay out of my brother's relationship. His first relationship. Come to think about it, neither of us has ever had girlfriends or anything like that. It's always just been us. I wish it was just us again, though. I can't really explain it, but I want him all to myself. What kind of feeling is that? Love? Yeah, because I do love my brother. But it's more than that. What am I saying? This is nuts. Maybe, I should have ate that breakfast, my mind is starting to creep me out. _

By the time he finished up all his assignments, the sun was sending its last rays out. "Well, that took longer than I expected." he muttered. Hikaru walked to the window and stared out at the driveway. "Kaoru should be getting back soon. How long did he say he was going to stay out?" Finally, he saw a limo pulling into the long driveway and drive toward the house. He smiled a bit as he saw a familiar pale, red head emerge from the backseat. His smiled turned into a frown, however, when Kaoru turned and helped someone else from the limo. Haruhi.

Jealousy immediately raged through every inch of Hikaru's body. He turned away from the window and stormed across the room. He kicked over a chair and ripped the blankets and sheets off the bed. He threw them to the ground and stomped on them. The homework he'd just worked so hard on was about to become his next victim, when suddenly, Kaoru walked in with Haruhi in tow behind him.

"And this is the bedroom." Kaoru announced before looking around. "Well, it used to be anyway." His eyes found his brother's, who quickly looked away, realizing that his temper had gotten the better of him again. "Um, maybe we should go back down to the dining room and wait for dinner." Hikaru heard his brother say, before exiting the room.

The other waited a few minutes before leaving and rushing down the stairs. He entered the dining room and scowled a bit. Kaoru was sitting in his normal seat with Haruhi right beside him. In Hikaru's seat. Quickly composing himself, he walked around the table and sat down across from his twin. Haruhi glanced over at him for half a second, the usual apathetic expression on her face. He noticed she was wearing some of his mother's new designs, picked out by Kaoru no doubt

"How was your day, Hikaru?" she finally asked.

"Fine. I finished up the homework I had. What about you two?" Hikaru replied. He noticed Kaoru frown at her a little for bringing him into the conversation. He looked down at his hands, feeling like he'd been shot in the heart.

"We just hung out at the mall all day. Nothing really special." Kaoru informed him.

The three fell into an uncomfortable silence until Hikaru happened to look up at his brother. He was staring at Haruhi who was mouthing something at him from behind her hand. He smiled and nodded. Just as Hikaru was about to ask what was up with the two of them now, servants came in and started setting up their plates with food. Haruhi just stared at them like she had never been served before. As an afterthought, Hikaru realized she probably hadn't been.

The oldest ate a few bites, then got up and left without another word. As he walked from the large dining room, he felt two pairs of eyes boring into his back. He couldn't stop himself from kicking over a pot of flowers as he made his way toward the stairs.

**Kaoru's POV**

Kaoru smiled a bit when Haruhi mouthed, "Do you think he's starting to get a little jealous?" at him. He nodded and looked toward the door as the servants walked in with their food. He secretly kept giving looks to his brother, watching as he took a few bites of food. He barely ate anything before he got up and stormed from the room. His body was tight and stiff. Kaoru knew for a fact that whenever his brother walked like that, he was mad. And jealous. He couldn't help but smile a bit. Maybe his plan was working after all.

Haruhi tapped him on the shoulder. "He's really jealous, isn't he?"

"Yeah, it's so obvious with him sometimes. But, what if he's not jealous of you." Kaoru looked down as the level of truth his words could hold weighed down on him. "What if he's jealous of me, because he wants to be with you?"

"I don't think that's it." Haruhi said. "If he wanted me, then he wouldn't keep glaring at me like that."

"He was glaring at you?"

"You didn't notice?"

Both laughed a bit. Then, Haruhi took the last bite of her food, fancy tuna specially requested by Kaoru for the night, and started to stand. Kaoru grabbed her arm, more of a reflex than anything else. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I told my dad I'd be home tonight. Do you mind if I wrap up some of this and take it back to him."

"Oh, sure." Kaoru smiled and stood up, also. He motioned to one of the serving girls to do as requested. "Listen, I hope to wrap this whole plan up really soon." His voice had dropped to a whisper just in case Hikaru might be in hearing distance.

"You just let me know how things work out, okay?" The girl took the bag and patted his arm gently. "Good luck."

Kaoru walked her to the door then started for the stairs, taking two at a time. He ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop in front of their bedroom door. He slowly walked inside. The room was perfect again, a servant having fixed it after Hikaru's temper tantrum. The boy himself was just walking out of the bathroom, already changed and ready to sleep.

Kaoru ignored him and walked into the bathroom himself. Even so, he couldn't mistake the hurt that appeared for a split second in his twin's eyes. He shut the bathroom door and stared into the mirror for a moment. Slowly, he changed into sleeping clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Hikaru was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him.

"What?" he asked. He stood there, staring back at the other and waited for a reply.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you left so early this morning. I mean, I wasn't even awake when you left. Not a peep from you. I was worried when I didn't know where you'd went."

"It's not a big deal Hikaru." Kaoru brushed him off and walked around the bed. He sat on his side and crossed his legs. "I'm not two years old. I can take care of myself."

"I'm not saying you can't." Hikaru said. He scooted up on the bed and sat across from his brother.

"Then stop trying to control me all the time! I don't need you breathing over my shoulder at every little detail of my life!" Kaoru mentally slapped himself. He watched as Hikaru flinched a bit at the harsh words. He didn't even know where they came from. It was like his mouth had spat them out before his brain had approved them. He didn't feel that way at all about his relationship with his brother.

"I'm your brother." Hikaru said, surprisingly gentle for him. "It's my job to look out for you. I love you, Kaoru."

"I know you do…" Kaoru whispered looking away.

"But do you really?"

His brother's words were spoken so softly he wasn't at all sure he's actually heard them. He looked up and Hikaru was flipping off the light switch and settling down into the mattress. Kaoru turned over but laid down so that his back was pressed against Hikaru's.

"Good night." Kaoru whispered.

"Yeah, yeah." Hikaru replied.

_Well, that was a total disaster. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. I'll try to explain my feelings to him and maybe he'll understand. I love him and I have to take the risk. If I don't, I'll regret it. That's what Haruhi said. She's surprisingly bright for a commoner. Hikaru will just have to see past the fact that we're related. I'm sure that he can… It's not that difficult. Oh who am I kidding? I'm going to fail and he's going to be disgusted with me. But, I have to try. Tomorrow, then. I'll tell him tomorrow._

* * *

**Review please! **


	6. The Truth

**Hello, I'm back again. Here's the chapter. Don't really have anything to say about this one, so just enjoy it. I don't own OHSHC and never will. Never. Or else I'd include a lot more about my precious twins with homosexual tendencies.**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Kaoru's golden eyes finally blinked open. Hikaru smiled a bit having just woken up also. He watched with a light blush tainting his cheeks as his brother sat up, the blankets falling off his bare shoulders. The other closed his eyes again and covered his head with the pillow. He felt Hikaru gently place a hand on his arm. "Hey, Kaoru. You aren't going to sleep all day are you?" he asked.

"No, but I don't want to get up yet." Kaoru said, not bothering to move. "Why don't you go downstairs and bring me back something to eat."

Hikaru chuckled lightly. "I'm not your servant. Besides, if you're not going to wake up then you can't technically eat."

"Shut up."

There was a slight pause in which the twins fell into a companionable silence. Hikaru leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"Kaoru…"

The boy frowned underneath the pillow. There was a note of seriousness in his brother's voice that wasn't normally there. "Yeah?"

"We really need to talk. I've been wanting to say something for a while now."

When he didn't continue, Kaoru moved the pillow and stared at his older twin. He was looking off to the side, a slight blush on his face. There it was again. That blush… Hikaru never, ever blushed. It was rare for even his own twin to see him so flustered. Finally, his brother looked over at him again.

"It's about Haruhi." he spat out.

Kaoru couldn't help the disappointment that washed over him. He flopped down on his back and glared up at the ceiling. "Yeah, what about her?" he asked, much harsher than he had intended.

"I'm worried. Worried that you'll get hurt." Hikaru turned over onto his side and waited for Kaoru to do the same. "Look, you're my brother, my twin, and I can't let that happen. I just think you're moving a little too fast with her."

"What would you know about it Hikaru?" the younger said. "She's my girlfriend, not yours. I think I'll just make my own decisions."

"I'm not trying to interfere in your life." Hikaru sat up and glared down at the younger.

"No, you're just trying to control me!" Playing along, Kaoru also sat up and glared back. He even allowed his eyes to tear up slightly, adding to the effect nicely. He could literally see the resolve on his brother's face waver a bit.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru protested. "I don't want to control you! I just don't want you to be with her!" He was blushing lightly again.

Kaoru smirked, finding it slightly difficult to keep up the act with his brother looking at him with such a fire in his eyes. He seriously just wanted to hug him. "I get it now, Hika… You're jealous."

"No I'm not!" Hikaru immediately shouted.

"Liar."

The two boys stared each other down for a short moment. They both seemed determined win this argument. Kaoru didn't even blink when Hikaru finally exploded. "Look, even if I am a little jealous, I have every right to be! You have given me the time of day since you started dating her!"

"Didn't realize you cared so much." Kaoru said with a frown.

"Of course I care."

The younger looked away slightly. "I know…"

"Kaoru." Hikaru gained his attention again. "You're my twin brother. I love you more than anyone else on the planet. Sometimes I even feel like you're more than a brother to me."

"What?" Kaoru asked softly, face lighting up like a stoplight. He turned his face to his brother's again, a half hopeful expression.

**Hikaru's POV**

Hikaru did a double take. "What I mean is, like you're like a best friend. I can tell you anything." He gritted his teeth together to keep from saying anything else."

Kaoru's shoulders slumped. "Oh, I know. I feel the same way about you." He looked down at his hands.

Hikaru stared at him for a moment in confusion. He looked disappointed for some reason, but he couldn't wrap his head around why. Hikaru slowly wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him close to his chest in a hug. Kaoru immediately responded, clinging onto his brother tightly.

"Hika, you don't understand anything!" Kaoru sobbed, body starting to shake.

Hikaru looked down in surprise. "I don't?"

"No! I've been trying to get the message across for weeks, but you're just so damn stubborn that nothing ever gets through your thick skull." Kaoru pulled back to glare up at his older brother. "And then, on top of that, you didn't even know I was gay! Your own twin!"

"But you're not!" Hikaru dropped his arms. "You're with Haruhi! Haruhi is a girl! Remember? Has her act confused you or something?"

"Idiot! I'm not with her! It's an act! An act!" Kaoru planted his hands on Hikaru's chest and pushed him back. Then, he stood up and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Kaoru!" he stood up and walked to the door. He raised a fist and banged on the wood. "Open this door!" There was no response from the other side. Hikaru sighed and turned around, leaning back against the door. "Kaoru, what reason would you have for pretending to date Haruhi?"

"To make someone else jealous!" shouted his twin from the other side.

"Who?"

The only answer he got was the sound of sobs from the other side. His eyes widened in alarm. Why would his brother be crying right now? Who could be so important to make Kaoru have this kind of reaction? How could he not know about it? Had he really been that distant?

_I have to do something. I can't let Kaoru sit in there and cry over some guy that probably won't give him the time of day. Who would know anything, though? Besides me, there's no one that he really talks to. _

He balled his hand into a fist and banged it on the wood. "Kaoru, please, tell me who it is."

"You…" he heard the whisper. It was so quiet that he wasn't sure he had. He pulled away from the door and turned to stare at it in shock. He wished that he could just knock down the door, so he could see his twin's face. He felt his heart leap in his chest, hope suddenly surging through him.

_Me? He said me? Yes! I can't believe it! He loves me! No, he doesn't. That can't be what he meant. He probably just wants to spend more time with me, like we used to. Yeah, that's it. Why would I want it any other way? Because I love him, that's why! I love my brother. My twin! That's it! It has to be. It all makes sense now. All of those feelings that I've been having… I'm in love! I'm in love!_

He stepped forward and banged on the door again. "Kaoru! Open it, now! You have to!" He heard the desperation in his own voice, as he begged his brother to open the obstacle separating them. "Please!" he continued. "It's okay! I understand."

He stepped back when he heard the door handle turn. The door slowly opened to reveal Kaoru's tear stained face. He stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The two stared into each other's golden eyes. Kaoru's looked ready to spill tears again, while Hikaru's contained a new light. Suddenly, Hikaru stepped forward trapping his twin in a tight embrace and connected their lips in a kiss.

**Kaoru's POV**

Kaoru froze, shocked by Hikaru's actions.

_Okay, is this actually happening? Is he really kissing me? What does this mean? He loves me? Hikaru actually loves me! This is not at all how I expected this to happen. I don't believe it. It can't be this easy. But maybe this was supposed to happen all along._

He blushed heavily, eyes popping wide open. Hikaru pulled back and frowned at him.

"Oh, God. That was the wrong thing to do, wasn't it?" he closed his eyes and hit himself in the head. "I'm so stupid. I though… No. I'm so sorry, Kaoru." He looked at him apologetically.

Kaoru just stared at his brother for a few seconds. "You love me?"

"Yes, of course."

"More than a brother?"

Hikaru nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry. I just assumed that when you said me, you loved me too. But, if I'm wrong then we can forget this ever happened. And if you can't then, that's my fault. I'm sure we can get separate rooms or whatever."

Kaoru quickly stepped forward and pressed his lips against his twin's. The other kissed back, surprised. His arms wound around Kaoru's waist, pulling him closer. Kaoru blushed and wrapped his arms around his neck. The kiss was broken, leaving the twins blushing and out of breath. Finally, Hikaru smirked a bit. Kaoru looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"So, how long have you known?" he asked.

"For a long time." Kaoru said, stepping away a little. "I tried telling you like a hundred times." He pushed his brother's shoulder back playfully. "I hoped you would have taken the hint."

Hikaru frowned. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't realize. Well, I fell really dumb."

"Don't worry Hika. You are." Kaoru smirked a bit. He laughed at his brother's expression then turned away. "When did you decide?" he whispered.

"Uh…" He felt Hikaru's arms wrap around him. "I think I've actually known for years, but wouldn't admit it, even to myself. But today, when you said you wanted to make me jealous, I was absolutely certain.

Kaoru smiled a bit and leaned back into his twin's embrace. "You know, we've always bragged about how we can basically read each other's thoughts, but when it came to something that really mattered we couldn't see past our own stupid heads."

_And it's true. Maybe if I hadn't been so consumed with my own selfishness then I would have seen that he was developing feelings for me. I could have helped him somehow. I'm a horrible brother. I should have been there for him. If I love him so much, then I should have known. I should have known._

Hikaru sighed. "I should have guessed at how you were feeling. You're right, it's our own damned faults." He gently kissed Kaoru's cheek, making him blush lightly.

Kaoru turned and kissed his brother again, arms wrapping around each other drawing them closer together. He enjoyed the feeling of the two being close after so long of being too emotionally distant. His heart beat in his chest heavily as color filled his cheeks. The younger twin felt as if a great weight had finally been lifted off of him. Instead he was filled with a new warmth like nothing he'd ever felt before. And he loved it.

Kaoru pulled back and smiled widely. "I love you. So much."

Hikaru's lips mimicked his own. "And I love you too."

* * *

**Well. That's that then. But never fear my lovely reader's it's not over yet. You still must know what the rest of the club is going to say. Plus all their fan girls! So only one more chapter left. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. The End

**So, this is the final chapter. I'm finally done. I really appreciate all of the support I've gotten for this story. It's been great. I owe all my inspiration and motivation to keep this story to y'all. Everyone who reviewed or just read it, I'm so thankful for you all. Thanks for taking the time out to read this.**

**And I know that this is short, but really I wanted it to be. This is just to sum up everything. And it's slightly different from the other chapters because it's in Haruhi's POV. Anyway, enjoy it. I still don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

The door to the music room opened up causing Haruhi to raise her eyes to the newcomers. Hikaru and Kaoru walked in, arms linked, the usual smirks adorning their faces. She stood up from her seat entertaining a few girls. Kaoru lifted his free arm and waved at her. She looked over at Hikaru to see him doing the same. They were like two perfect reflections of each other. Just as it should be. The smile Kaoru had on his face told the girl that their plan had been a success. Haruhi lowered herself into the seat again and smiled at the others. "Well, I guess the charade is up."

"Charade?" one girl asked.

Footsteps approached their table and two hands fell onto her shoulders. She looked up first at Hikaru who had his left hand resting on her right shoulder, then Kaoru who was in the opposite position. "Yes, a charade." the twins said together.

"Why? What do you mean a charade?" one of the other girls asked with wide eyes.

"It's really fairly simple." Haruhi started to explain. "Kaoru asked me to help him and I said yes."

"You see," Kaoru said looking down at the confused girls. "I was slightly worried that Hikaru was losing interest in me. So, I enlisted Haruhi to help me make him jealous. Everything we did was part of a preplanned scheme to get a reaction from him."

"And it worked too." Hikaru added. "It was really just a small issue. It's over now. Everything's perfect."

The twins smiled at each other, Kaoru's face lighting up in a deep red blush. Hikaru began to lean in toward his brother.

"So does this mean you two are back together again?" the third girl finally spoke up.

"Yeah." Hikaru said.

"Always and forever." their voices chimed in together. Then, the twin's lips locked in a passionate kiss that left the fan girls around them squealing in delight.

Haruhi smiled and stood up from her chair when their hands left her shoulders. She walked the short distance away to stand beside Tamaki. "It was all fake?" he asked, astounded.

"Of course it was sempi." Haruhi said looking up at him. "You didn't actually think I would fall for Kaoru did you? I thought you knew me better than that."

"Of course I do!" Tamaki yelled. "Daddy loves his little girl!" He hugged her tightly, swinging her around in a circle.

"Let go sempi!" she yelled.

_Well, at least I helped them two. _Haruhi thought with a smile._ It might be awhile before I can really do anything with this crazy idiot, though. _

_After getting away from the crazed Tamaki, the girl looked back over at the twins. Girls surrounded them, but they didn't seem to even notice. She smiled widely seeing the love flow between the two brothers._

_Well, for now I'm just happy for them._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Goodbye my lovely readers. Remember, you're all awesome. And keep on loving anime!**


End file.
